<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Actress by Crazyrose912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439042">Unexpected Actress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912'>Crazyrose912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael Sheen Reader Inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF, Michael Sheen - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, POV First Person, Pining, Pining Michael, on stage performance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Sheen is in a play near you, you are just an extra stage hand. One of the Actresses drops out, and you suddenly get to Act along Michael Sheen. Reader insert, no specified gender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Sheen &amp; Reader, Michael Sheen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael Sheen Reader Inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Actress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a dream I had. I had fun writing this please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You heard that there were some famous people coming to put on a play to raise money. So of course, you signed up to help out. You liked getting involved with the theatre, but you did not expect to see Michael Sheen there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew he was good, but man he was amazing to watch on stage. The emotion he showed. You were glad you signed up to be a crew member. You were able to watch the rehearsals and learn the play from the sidelines. You observed all the other actors and actresses, some of them you knew the names of. It was fun to see how they all interacted on and off the stage. When they were in character, versus being themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the performance day itched closer you noticed that one of the actresses was being very mean and bossing everyone around. Angelica Nelson had a temper like no other, which you thought was kind of odd, because her part wasn’t even as important as some of the other roles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they don’t have a fully stocked buffet bar.” She huffed to no one in particular. “Also, Jerry, can we talk about my wardrobe situation. I wanted a full dressing room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerry, the assistant director, clenched his teeth. This was her fourth time complaining about that. “I told you. We are limited in dressing rooms, so you must share with the other leads. All the other extras have to share their dressing room, so consider yourself lucky.” He marched away to give orders to someone. “If I hear her complain one more time.” He mumbled to himself as he walked past you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelica had started to amp up her complaints lately and you could see it was wearing on her co-stars. Michael especially, who had quite a few scenes with her, seemed to be irked with her attitude. This was a charity event after all. No one involved was getting paid for this, it was a voluntary thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The plan was to put a few performances on at the high school and all the money raised would go to charities. It was sweet to see so many actors taking a stand and joining the community in raising money. It may not have been a paying gig, but it was going to be an amazing performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you!” You looked up. Angelica was looking right at you. You pointed to yourself, confused, looking around for whoever she must be trying to talk to. “Yes you. Get me a diet coke, stat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” You were supposed to be fiddling with the lighting. You didn’t have time to deviate off course. You were already losing time by just standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you see she is busy?” Michael burst into the conversation offering you a save. He smiled at you and motioned for you to be on your way. “She doesn’t have time to run errands for you. She isn’t some personal servant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You offered him a grateful smile before hurrying on to do your job. You couldn’t help but picture the eye-roll that Angelica was no doubt giving him. Michael was always there giving encouraging nods to everyone and he seemed to be appreciative of everyone there. He knew what a sacrifice it was to everyone to put on this performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really admired him for it. You often found your eyes wandering to him as he was on stage. As he took control of the stage, even if he wasn’t doing anything important. He always had a presence on the stage. Even off stage he could light up a room with a joke. He didn’t always see eye to eye on everything, but he was polite about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were jealous of Angelica. Her scenes with Michael were supposed to be some of the best in the play. They played an important part. Michael held up his part, but Angelica’s side fell flat. You noticed that some of the other cast whispered about it. They said stuff like how Angelica had no chemistry with Michael and that’s why it was so flat. You were more inclined to think that if Angelica put in more effort to her acting, rather than complaining it wouldn’t be so flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They days ticked down as rehearsals came and went. You were in the background mostly. You stayed to the shadows and helped when needed. You helped mend some of the costumes, fix the lighting issues, and just about anything else that needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t think that anyone really noticed you, until one day Angelica threw a tantrum. She yelled, cursed, screamed, and cried. She did just about everything a two-year-old would do if you took their favorite toy away. She caused a whole crowd to gather around her weeping mess on the floor. You joined the circle and saw Michael standing near Jeff and the Director.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fired! That is final!” Yelled the Director. He had had it with her fits and all her complaints. “I want you off my set immediately. Security!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do without her? Who are we going to find to replace her at this late in production?” Jeff asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find someone.” The Director ordered as he stomped off in the direction of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked around at the crowd standing there. “Go one. Nothing to see here.” He started to shoo the crowd. You turned to leave, but then Jeff called out your name. “Hey. Come over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised he even knew your name, you turned back and walked over to him. Standing next to him was your friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay here says you know the play by heart. Is that true?” Jeff asked you intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. I wouldn’t say by heart, but I’ve seen it enough times to quote it.” You shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not true. You have the whole thing down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff waved a hand at Jay. “I don’t care if you have the whole play memorized or not. I just need to know if you know Angelica’s part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, “Her part is relatively easy. Just a few lines and strutting around looking at Michael with googly eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff smiled. “That’s good enough for me. You’ll be taking her place.” He put an arm around you and started guiding you towards the dressing room. “You should get into costume and then we can do a run through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What?” Your head was spinning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were going to take Angelica’s part?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeff didn’t seem deterred and the next thing you know you were in the dressing room getting ready to go on. Luckily, you and Angelica seemed to be relatively similar build, so her costume fit pretty well. One of the other girls did you make up while someone did your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curtain!” Someone shouted. You weren’t lying, you knew how the play went. There were five scenes before your first scene. You had six scenes total, most of them were with Michael. You would go on stage and say the lines and listen to his and then exit. Simple as that. Surely you could do it. You weren’t a professional, but you had been in productions before. Not with Michael Sheen though. And not for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach tied itself in knots, as you waited in behind the curtain for your cue. You heard it. Your feet froze. Your heart pounded in your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” Someone whispered. Then a push in your back sent you sprawling into the stage. Someone’s arms caught you. You looked up into Michael's face. His thick full beard was inches from your face. You swallowed hard and stood yourself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting anyone here.” You spoke the line and moved away from him gently. Your feet wobbled under you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just popped by, to say hello to an old friend.” Michael replied, looking at you intently. You could see the question in his eyes, but he didn’t break a beat as you calmly traversed the scene together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you finally exited the stage you practically ran for your dressing room. Your stomach knots were even tighter. You can’t believe you got to act alongside Michael. You sat down and tried to keep your breathing steady. You didn’t expect him to be so smooth. He wasn’t used to acting with you, but he didn’t let that stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute.” You called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back on in five.” A voice said. You slowed your breathing down and breathed into your character. Then you walked back out to wait for your cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time you had a tray in your hands. You didn’t need a push, but your hands felt like they might drop the tray if you weren’t careful. You walked the stage and placed the props in front of Michael on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this all you have to drink around here?” Michael looked up at you with his beautiful eyes. They were a dark chocolatey brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the best wine we have.” You said. “If you want something better, you’ll have to go somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked you up and down. “I guess this will do.” You felt a blush creep on your face. You bustled over to the other people on stage, but you felt Michael’s eyes on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You passed him one more time before you left the stage. You locked eyes for a second. Though it felt longer. He lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile. You blushed and ran off stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried not to let panic overrun your body. You had never felt this kind of electricity towards anyone else. You had a couple more scenes, with him, before the big one. You had watched the way these scenes had felt flat. But now you felt electricity beneath your skin. It pricked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next scene you didn’t have any lines directed at Michael. But you kept glancing at him. He would give you that lopsided smile. You felt your middle turn to mush. He is a good actor. You told yourself. It’s just for the play. But when Michael wasn’t looking at you, you took the opportunity to watch him carefully. He was so engulfed in his character you couldn’t see the edges of where Michael ended and where his character began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but let a smile lightly touch your lips. Michael suddenly turned and looked directly at you. Your whole body stopped moving. Your heart started pounding even faster. You felt heat on your cheeks, and you knew they must be aflame. You turned and fled the stage again. The next scene was your big one with Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took deep breaths and walked out into the stage. You sat at a table and pretended to clean the dishes sitting there. You heard the footsteps behind you. You knew they were Michael’s. You turned slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re closed ya know.” You met his eyes. Your breath hitched in your throat as you saw the emotion displayed there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I wanted to talk to you.” He walked over and knelt next to your chair, never letting his gaze falter. “I need you to know how I feel.” He reached out and took your hands. You hadn’t realized you had stopped cleaning. He gently took the dish and the rag out of your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we can’t be together.” You said sadly. You wanted to believe there was some way for you to be with him. “You’re engaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael moved so he was eye level with you. “What if I break off my engagement? Then we can be together. I love you.” He said it so earnestly, your heart wanted to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned your face away as tears pricked your eyes. “I can’t ask you to do that. You know she is my best friend. She’ll be heartbroken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael reached up his hand and turned your face towards him so you could look into his eyes again. They were almost a green color now. “But I want to marry you.” You had to remind yourself to breathe. You knew the next direction, but you so wanted to kiss him in that second. It would be so easy to lean down and press your lips to his. To taste him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “No.” You stood up and broke the contact between the two of you. “You will marry Evelyne. I won’t stand in the way of her happiness.” And with that you turned and walked off. This time Michael didn’t rush after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next scene was the wedding. You stood next to your character’s friend. You couldn’t meet Michael’s eyes. Though you knew he was watching you. You tried not to let any tears slip from your eyes. You tried to tell yourself you were happy for them. They would live happily ever after. The scene ended and then the curtain closed. You felt the breath leave you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole cast sat down in the seats of the theatre and the Director gave notes. He told them what needed improvement, and what was going well. It was normal stuff. Then he turned his gaze on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” He pointed at you. “You did really well. Keep up the good work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed hard and slid down in your seat. After the notes Jay came up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really good up on stage. You and Michael had real chemistry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that to be nice.” You brushed it off. There was nothing real between you and Michael. There couldn’t be. You were a nobody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. It looked real. Surely you felt it.” Jay was persistent. You shrugged and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few rehearsals had similar vibes. The electricity between Michael and you only grew. You had to keep reminding yourself it was only for the play. When you weren’t on stage you tried not to bother Michael. You tried to stay away from him. You wouldn’t know what to say to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opening night was inching closer with every rehearsal. Your anxiety was also growing. Even though Jay was assuring you, you were doing great on stage, you couldn’t help but feel inadequate. You knew that the professional actors were so much better, and you couldn’t even come close to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, a bunch of the cast were going to go get ice cream and just hang out and have fun in preparation for the performances. Everyone was getting stressed, so it was just going to help take the edge off. Be a relaxing evening for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rehearsal went smoothly. Then the Director gave a few notes. Michael took the notes very well. And some of the technical difficulties were being resolved. As soon as he finished giving notes, everyone stood up and started to move towards the door. They were all going to carpool over to an ice cream place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up and was gathering your stuff. Jay had urged you to go with him. You told him you would go, but not to wait for you. He left, and you didn’t notice that anyone else was still there. You turned to walk towards the door. A hand on your arm stopped you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Michael’s voice stopped you in your tracks. You turned towards him and looked into his eyes. “I was hoping to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about? I was gonna go with everyone else.” Your voice sounded soft to your own ears. Your heart was racing at being so close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked sincerely into your eyes. You weren’t on stage now. There weren't any fourth walls between you. “I wanted to tell you how amazing you are on stage. It’s not easy to be thrown into a role, but you are doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face was surely red. “Thank you. You are very talented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, a brilliant white smile. His hand was still on your arm. “Thank you. I should let you know I haven’t had an acting partner that I’ve felt this kind of connection to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips tweaked up. They couldn’t help themselves. The hope in your chest was blooming. Maybe this connection wasn’t all in your head. “Me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile lit up even brighter if that was possible. He moved his arm from your arm and gently, slowly, cupped your face. He was nervous, and a question was in his eyes. He watched your every move for a sign that you wanted him to stop. Your heart was beating so fast. You couldn’t believe this was happening. He leaned in slowly, and you closed your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soft, warm, luscious lips pressed firmly against yours. It was heavenly. It was soft and chaste at first, and then he moved his lips. You responded to his movements. The kiss became more passionate and you started to explore his mouth. His hands came up and surrounded your waist as he stuck his tongue into your mouth. He tasted divine. You had never been kissed like he kissed you in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally pulled back you were both breathless. Your legs felt like jelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” You breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was good.” He smiled down at you. “I would like to do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but laugh. “I wouldn’t mind. But I promised my friend I would join the rest of the cast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at you. “We have some time before we have to join them.” And with that he dipped his head and kissed you again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>